


The Camera Eye: Turning the Page

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [52]
Category: MEJIBRAY, Royz, the GazettE, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PSC Productions gets their new year off to a fresh start with an annual meeting - but there’s a conflict that needs to be resolved if their new, huge production is to be a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Turning the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Kobe is not based on a J-rocker - he’s entirely an original character. (He was created for the last Camera Eye story and then just kind of stuck around). The complete story of Mahiro’s experience at the 2014 JAVAs can be found in The Camera Eye: Past is Prologue; it is helpful to have read that fic before this one. Kiryu and Royz belong to BP Records, Mejibrary belongs to White Side Group, DIAURA belongs to AINS, the now-disbanded Lycaon belonged to Vogue Entertainment, other bands portrayed here belong to PS Company, I own the story only.

Uruha was in his office, looking over the plans he was going to present during the next day’s post-JAVAs meeting and pep talk.

Usually, the meeting was held here in his office – but with the expansion of their family over the last few months, they wouldn’t be able to all fit in there at once. So he’d spoken to Eros Video’s wealthy benefactor, Lord Reginald Ormsby-Hale, about borrowing his ballroom for an afternoon. Plans were to have the meeting and then call out for pizza afterward.

He had to admit that he was looking forward to this one – and the year ahead. There was a lot of great talent onboard now, between Avalon Video and Kiryu Video – not to mention a new writer in the form of Tomoya.

Yes, they had more than enough ammo to take on the year ahead, no matter what roadblocks Heavy Hitter tried to throw in their . . .

“Uruha-san?”

Uruha jumped, nearly knocking his mouse on the floor. There was a man standing there than he definitely knew he didn’t have an appointment with – especially since it was nearly 6 p.m. He was a pleasant-looking fellow with a three-piece suit and wire-rimmed glasses, his greying hair falling across his forehead in a fringe. And there was something familiar about him . . .

The director resisted the urge to scream, “How did you get in here?” Instead, he said, “May I help you? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’m sorry to intrude,” the man said, bowing. “I just feel I need to talk to you about a matter of utmost importance.”

“Really?” Uruha said. “Have a seat. What kind of matter?”

“I would like to ask you if you would like the services of another director. I know that you and Nao-san have handled all of your product up until now – but if you have any projects to spare, I would like to take them. I just walked out of Hard Candy’s offices for the last time.”

Well, this was a first. He’d never been approached by a rival director before. “I think I know you – do I?”

“Pardon me for not introducing myself.” The man bowed again. “Kobe Hiroki, though I’m known just as Kobe onscreen.”

Oh, NOW Uruha knew him. He’d beaten this guy out for Best Director at the JAVAs three years in a row. “You’ve been associated with Hard Candy for awhile, Kobe-san, haven’t you?” he said.

“For my entire career in erotic film,” Kobe said. “I just reached the point where I couldn’t take the corruption anymore. The company has a history of, shall we say, influencing critics’ opinions and awards results.”

“Payoffs,” Uruha said. “Just charming.”

“So I did what I should have done two years ago, turned tail and walked out,” Kobe said. “I’m never going back there.”

“Two years ago?” Uruha said. “What happened two years ago?”

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Kobe said. “It involves an actor your company just hired – or rather, struck a deal with his company. Kurosaki Mahiro.”

* * *

Subaru was feeling happy about this meeting. He wanted to hear more about the pirate video that was in progress. He wanted to know more about the “other projects in development” that Uruha had mentioned.

But most of all, he was looking forward to hearing Tomoya referred to as a writer, having him be a full part of the team.

They walked into the ballroom to find folding chairs set up in rows – Uruha really was treating this like a meeting. MiA and Koichi were sitting in the front row already, and MiA waved them over.

“We saved you seats,” MiA said, taking his jacket off the chairs.

“Just like back in college!” Subaru said, plunking down next to him.

“What happens at these meetings, anyway?” said Tomoya.

“I don’t know,” Subaru said. “It’s my first time going to one, too.”

“Probably, he’ll tell us about whatever he has in development,” Koichi said. “But there’s just one thing I want to hear – that the pirate video is underway!”

Meanwhile, the Kiryu Video crew made their way into the room looking a bit uneasy. This was their first PSC event, period. Hell, they hadn’t even been part of the company seven days ago.

“Where are we supposed to sit?” said Mitsuki, looking around the room.

Mahiro looked around for Subaru. He was up front – but he was surrounded by people already, his boyfriend on one side, MiA and Koichi on the other. Yuuki and Yo-ka were sitting on the other side of Tomoya.

“I guess just pick a row and sit,” Mahiro said. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed at not being able to sit next to Subaru – but Kiryu Video were now the kohais to everyone else, at least in terms of how long they’d been at PSC, and kohais went in the back.

As they settled in, Mahiro found out, to his dismay, that he was sitting behind an extremely tall man. “Switch places,” he said to Junji.

They got up, and Mahiro ended up bumping into the tall man. “Sorry,” he said, bowing – and bumping into him again.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” the man said. “It happens. Hey, aren’t you those Kiryu Video guys?”

“Yes,” Mahiro said. “I’m Mahiro, this is Junji, that’s Takemasa, and over there are Hiyori and Mitsuki.” They all waved at the man as they were introduced.

“Welcome to the family. I’m Kouki. This is Ryoga” – indicating the man next to him with the lank dark-brown hair, who waved back at them. “And over there – well, we call them the Screw Crew. That’s Manabu, Byou and Jin – and Kazuki usually hangs out with them, but he’s, well . . .”

“Up front with The Great One,” Ryoga said.

“He’s dating Aoi,” said Kouki. “And Aoi always needs to be front and center.”

“So I guess he’s as full of himself as he seems to be,” Junji said, craning his neck to see the comany’s leading light – who was, indeed, front and center.

“Let’s just say he’s a superstar and he knows it,” Kouki said.

At that moment, Uruha emerged from a side door to the ballroom and walked in front of the crowd, like a schoolteacher in front of the class. “Hello, everyone,” he called. “Can you hear me? We’ve never done a meeting in this kind of setting before.”

A chorus of voices yelled “Yes!”

“Good,” Uruha said. “As you know, this is our meeting to kick off the new year, since the old one ends with the JAVAs. And I have to say, I am impressed with the work we’ve done over the last 12 months. DVD sales were up 22% from the year before, our streaming service is booming, and we scored more positive reviews this year than any other gay adult video company. So I think you should all give yourselves a round of applause!”

The room burst into cheers. Mahiro wondered if the Kiryu Video crew should join in, since it wasn’t their accomplishments being saluted. As it was, they clapped politely.

“But there’s a saying in the business that you’re only as good as your last project,” Uruha said. “And so, last year’s accomplishments are water under the bridge – and we move on to the next year. We’ll be doing it with an infusion of new blood – we have a new writer, Tomoya, we now have Avalon Video with us via Eros Films, and our latest additions – Kiryu Video back there. I promise you guys, we’ll be doing big things for you!” Cheers again.

“Now, the first thing I want to discuss is . . .”

“Pirate video,” Koichi whispered. “The pirate video!”

“. . . this year’s contest. As you know, the last few years, we’ve sponsored a contest to find new talent. First, it was The Next Porn Star, which brought us Kouki and Ryoga. Then, last year, we had a screenwriting contest, which gave us the script for Heart of the Ocean – and that ended up winning Best Video at the JAVAs. Now, this year, we’re out to find the new hot filmmakers, and we’re calling upon our all-time superstar to help do it.”

“Hi!” Aoi said, jumping up and waving.

“It’s going to be called Aoi Presents,” Uruha said. “We’ll ask amateur erotic gay filmmakers to submit short films of 45 minutes or less – and they have to have STORY content, not just sex. I and the writers will review them and narrow the field down to the top 10 – and then, Aoi will review those and pick first, second and third prizes. All three of them will be released in a specially priced DVD with Aoi doing intros to the videos – and the top winners will be awarded the prize of making their own feature video for us.”

“It takes a superstar to find the next superstars!” said Aoi.

“So please look forward to it,” Uruha said. “And the next thing is . . .”

“Pirate video?” whispered Koichi.

“. . . a new member of our team. Last night, I had a director come in and offer me his services. Without going into detail, I’m going to say that he left another company because he was disgusted with the corruption there.”

Junji and Mahiro looked at each other. Could it possibly be . . .

“So I want all of you to let me know if you are comfortable with working with a director other than myself or Nao-san. But I can assure you that I discussed our policies with Kobe-san, and he agreed to them – nobody does scenes with anyone they’re not comfortable with, nobody has to work with total strangers if they don’t want to.”

“It IS him!” Mahiro whispered to Junji. “He came over when we did!” He suddenly shot his hand up in the air, like he did when he was in school.

“Yes,” Uruha said. “Do you have a question, Mahiro?”

Mahiro jumped up. “I just want to vouch for Kobe-san,” he said. “He’s a terrific director, he makes you feel comfortable all the time you’re shooting, and he . . .”

An image flashed through his mind of Kobe stopping the head of Hard Candy from attacking him with a broken bamboo umbrella stem.

“He’s a very ethical man, even when he’s been surrounded by unethical people,” he said.

“I’d say that’s high praise,” Uruha said. “Kobe-san also directed Mahiro’s award-winning performance in A Mirror for the Modern Man.”

Mahiro sank back in his seat. He definitely did not want to discuss that in front of everyone – not when he hadn’t even told Subaru about it yet. (He had no way of knowing that Uruha knew every detail - that Kobe had discussed the incident with him, and told him, “Please take care of Mahiro as he deserves - because those bastards at Hard Candy surely did not.”)

“And the next thing, Uruha said, “is going to be a very special project – courtesy of our friends at Heavy Hitter.”

“Damn,” Koichi whispered. “Isn’t he ever going to talk about it?”

“They made a very big show during the JAVAs red carpet of talking about how romance is dead,” Uruha said. “No fans of gay male video want to see romance, according to them. And then, we went and beat them with a romance video.”

The room burst into applause again, and Uruha made a motion with his hands to quiet them so he could keep talking. “So I decided, why not take it one step further? We’re going to do an analogy of romantic vignettes – starring real-life romantic couples. Jun and Byou have already said they’re in, and Yuuki and Yo-ka are also interested.”

Tomoya glanced over at Subaru. He had to admit that he’d given thought to performing with his lover on-camera. He just didn’t know how to approach Uruha about it – or, for that matter, Subaru.

This video just might give him a perfect opening. The question was, would Uruha entrust what was clearly his latest labor-of-love project to a newbie?

“I’d like us to be in it, too,” MiA whispered to Koichi, squeezing his hand.

Koichi sighed. He was interested in doing the video with MiA, yes – but would Uruha ever cut to the chase?

* * *

A seeming eternity later, it seemed to Koichi that Uruha had forgotten the pirate video altogether.

He’d talked about the latest Aoi and Ruki project, and a video that would star Subaru as a genie and MiA as his master, and plans for Datenshi Blue 3 (which at least piqued some interest for Koichi – he had demon costume designs in mind), and a promise to work with Kiryu Video on both their “Kabuki Porn” and comic My Dragon Productions releases . . .

Finally, Uruha said, “And there’s just one more thing – our first big production of the year. A video that will present a very modern spin on an old favorite theme, and give some very deserving performers some great roles. We like to call it . . . Swashbucklers.”

The room cheered. Koichi yelled, “FINALLY!”

“The writers have created a basic outline,” Uruha said, “and they’re about to work on the script proper. We should be ready to shoot in about a month. We’re securing sets for this – we need some genuine historical settings, so we’re cutting a deal with a TV studio. We’re also working on getting a real ship – yes, we’ve found a replica of a Caribbean-style pirate ship that’s available to be rented out.”

The crowd cheered some more. Clearly, Uruha had a lot of faith in this production – it sounded like the Datenshi Blue and Heart of the Ocean profits were being sunk into this.

“And here’s the announcement you’ve all been waiting for – the cast.” Uruha paused. “As the two not-quite-adept pirate-hunting brothers who are our protagonists, Subaru and Kouki.”

Kouki looked stunned as his name was called. He knew Subaru had asked that he be cast in a video alongside him – but he didn’t know it would be this one, and in a protagonist role to boot! “Wow!” he said. “Thank you, Uruha-san!”

“The pirate crew who are their antagonists – Tsuzuku as the captain and main villain, MiA as the first mate and Koichi as the second mate – which are key, key roles. They’re going to end up switching sides.”

“YES! I’m a pirate!” Koichi shouted, punching his fist in the air – and everyone laughed.

“As the spy who assists the two heroes and ends up having a steamy tryst with the captain as well, Ryoga,” Uruha said. Ryoga and Kouki high-fived – they’d both scored major roles in this production!

“And finally, as the young man in distress who sets the plot in motion when our two heroes pull him out of the ocean, Manabu.”

Manabu looked shocked. “Me?” he said. “Me, really?” He didn’t expect to be cast in this at ALL – he thought this video would be Suicide Boys-only when it was first announced. Plus, he’d get to work with Kouki – which was a very welcome idea indeed, especially in light of the after-after party.

“Oh, and there’s one more part,” Uruha said. “We wrote this in after the original storyline had been developed, but I really wanted to get this person in the video.” He paused. “As the rival pirate captain who joins forces with the pirate-hunting brothers to take down Tsuzuku’s character . . .”

He paused, building suspense.

“Mahiro.”

There was a gasp throughout the room. Mahiro suddenly saw all heads swivel toward him.

They’d written in a part just for him? In what promised to be one of the biggest videos of the year? As a pirate captain? He, who was once told he was too short to be a hero . . .

Junji wrapped an arm around him and squeezed his shoulders. “Congratulations, baby!” he said.

In the front of the room, Koichi didn’t look happy. “Geisha Boy?” he said. “Uruha put GEISHA BOY in the pirate video?”

“I’m sure he won’t have as fancy a costume as you, love,” MiA said. “He can’t wear his kimonos in a video like this.”

Subaru sat there quietly, feeling distressed. He didn’t like hearing that. Koichi was his friend, Mahiro was his friend, and he wanted them to get along.

* * *

Uruha had ordered pizza timed to arrive after the meeting, so when it came, the attendees split up into groups at the tables around the perimeter of the room – Aoi and the Screw Crew at one table, Uruha, Ruki, Kai and the Nine Films group at another.

Avalon Video and Eros Films inhabited a third table, with Kouki and Ryoga joining them. The Kiryu Video group was at a fourth table. Subaru wanted to ask them to come over to them, there was enough room, but . . .

There was the small matter of Koichi grumbling about Geisha Boy.

“I’ve been waiting and waiting for this video,” Koichi said. “I wanted to do a pirate video for SO long. And then, Uruha has to cast HIM in it.”

“Koichi, he has a name,” Subaru said. “It’s Mahiro, and he’s a sweetheart. Really.”

“All I know is he’s shown me up on the red carpet every time I’ve gone to the JAVAs. No matter what I do . . .”

“The press ran over to him this year because they’d just announced the deal with PSC, baby,” MiA said. “It wasn’t just to take pictures of his outfit – it’s because he was real news.”

Fortunately, at that moment, Yuuki decided to change the subject. “He didn’t even mention the video Yo-ka and I are doing together,” he said.

“That’s because we haven’t settled on a concept,” Yo-ka reminded him. “It’s still up in the air whether it’s going to be a conventional story or a double spotlight video.”

“Oh, I like the idea of a double spotlight!” Subaru said. “That’s never been done before!”

“Well, it almost was,” Yuuki said. “We had a director for awhile who thought it would be a great thing to do a whole series of double spotlights, but then he ran afoul of the boss when . . .”

As the conversation went on, Subaru found himself glancing over at the other table. The Kiryu Video guys looked happy enough – they were laughing and talking among themselves, Junji getting out his phone and showing others pictures at one point.

But it shouldn’t be that way, Subaru thought. They should be over here, with us. We should all be friends.

And he made up his mind he was going to do something about it, as soon as possible.

* * *

Mahiro walked into “Pornbucks” to find Subaru already at a table, waving at him.

“I just got here myself,” Subaru said. “What do you want? I’ll get it for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” said Mahiro.

“I want to,” Subaru replied.

While Subaru was at the counter, Mahiro checked his phone. There was a message from Junji – he and Tomoya were out shopping right now, and were going to bring back some sort of takeout for the four of them to eat at Subaru and Tomoya’s place.

He’d thought it was odd that Subaru said he wanted to talk to just him, without Tomoya or Junji there. He wondered if it had something to do with the night of the JAVAs – if Subaru had any regrets over what had happened between the two couples. (Mahiro certainly didn’t.)

When Subaru came back, however, he had three cups. “What’s with the extra drink?” Mahiro said.

“Someone else is joining us,” said Subaru. “He should be here any . . .”

At that moment, Koichi blew into the door like a small hurricane. He spotted Subaru right away – and someone else, a dark-haired person who had his back to him. Maybe one of those old roommates from Osaka I haven’t met, he thought. Of course, that made it even odder that Subaru had asked to speak to him alone, without MiA . . .

He approached the table and tossed his bunny bag on the floor before sitting down. “Hi,” he said. “I got here as soon as I . . .”

And then he saw who the other person was, and he almost turned around and walked back out.

“Koichi,” Subaru said, “you remember Mahiro, don’t you?”

“Hello,” Mahiro said, bowing politely.

“How could I forget him?” Koichi said. “Look, Subaru, I have something else to . . .”

“I bought you a drink already.” Subaru slid it over to him. “I know you like the green tea Frappuccinos.”

Well, fuck, Koichi thought. It would be flat-out rude to turn it down, not after Subaru went through all the trouble of buying it. And Subaru knew it, too.

He owes me one, he thought, as he undid the wrapper.

“I asked you two here because, well . .. I think some air needs to be cleared,” Subaru said.

“There’s no need to clear air,” Koichi said. “He knows what he’s done.”

“Actually, I don’t,” Mahiro said. “What did I supposedly do?”

“Oh, you know,” Koichi said. “You’ve done it for the last three JAVA Awards, starting with the night you won.”

“I haven’t done anything that everyone else hasn’t done at that ceremony,” Mahiro said. “Really.”

“You just do it with impeccable timing,” Koichi said. “Every single year.”

Mahiro looked over at Subaru. “Do YOU know what I’ve supposedly done to him?”

“It’s the red carpet, dammit!” Koichi slammed his cup to the table. “You show up just when the press is starting to really be interested in me, when they’re taking pictures and asking me questions, and then you steal ALL the attention! Every. Single. Year. You and your crew show up fashionably late, to make sure that all the press will be there . . .”

“We’re late every year because it takes us so long to get into those outfits!” said Mahiro. “Every year, without fail, someone’s had a problem. We’ve made jokes about it!”

“Then why don’t you get ready earlier?” Koichi snapped.

“We do!” said Mahiro. “We’ve gotten ready earlier every year – and every year, it’s taken longer! Look – we chose to wear those kind of outfits to promote our videos, because it’s in keeping with our ‘Kabuki Porn’ theme – not to sabotage anyone else on the red carpet! I’m not in this because of fashion!”

“Well, that’s too bad!” Koichi snapped. “Because I am!”

Subaru looked nervously around him. Maybe having this in “Pornbucks” was a bad idea. They were starting to get louder – and other patrons were starting to look their way. And at least one patron looked suspiciously like a prolific porn blogger . . .

“Well, then I’m sorry to have rained on your fashion parade,” Mahiro said in a cold voice.

“It’s not a fashion parade!” Koichi said. “It’s . . .” He stopped, took a deep breath and then a long swallow of his drink. “Look. I’m not just some porn egomaniac out to attract as much attention to him as possible I’m not Aoi. Fashion isn’t just something fun to me. It’s my life. It’s my career.”

Subaru glanced over at Mahiro – who looked at bit stunned at this sudden turn.

“I’m a designer,” Koichi said. “That’s what I am first and foremost. Mostly fashion accessories, but I do some clothes, too. In fact, I designed my last two JAVA outfits myself. I work with a seamstress to do the actual construction, but . . . yes, that bridal gown was all mine. I went into porn to finance what I do. Finance what all my friends do – we collectively have a design company, Counting Goats.”

He patted his lower stomach. “Maybe you’ve seen the Roman numbers tattooed right about there in some of my videos? That’s the date our company was founded. I literally had the launch of Counting Goats inked into my skin, that’s how passionate I am about it, how much I want it to succeed. And I’m counting on my porn notoriety to get the word out, to have the fangirls talk about my designs on Twitter. And every year, I’m hoping that the press will ask me about my outfit, so I can tell them that I designed it, and my friend Tsuzuku designed the jewelry, but before I can . . .”

He took another big drink. “Right before they ask me that, you step out on the red carpet. And then they all flock over to you, and won’t come back to me all night.”

Mahiro looked contemplative – and a little remorseful. There was a long moment before he spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to take any publicity away from you. Really. I had no idea. If I had known you, and known what you were trying to do? I’d send the photographers back over to you myself. I’m not the kind of person who cheats other people, unlike . . .” He stopped. “Never mind.”

Subaru saw the darkness pass over Mahiro’s face. It was the same expression he’d worn at the JAVAs, when someone mentioned his Best Supporting Actor award.

“Mahiro?” he said. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Mahiro lied. “Just that . . . I’m really sorry, that’s all. It won’t happen again. Now that we’re at the same company, maybe we can arrive together.”

“Is it something that happened at one of the JAVAs?” Subaru said.

Mahiro glanced around. Was there anyone who might be a spy for Hard Candy? He hadn’t talked about the incident much – but he definitely wasn’t going to talk about it when word might be carried back to the bastard behind the incident.

“All right,” he said. “It’s . . . it’s about the night I won Best Supporting Actor – which was, I think, your first JAVAs, Koichi.”

And before he knew it, the whole story was pouring out of him. His casting in A Mirror for the Modern Man, opposite the boss’ boy toy; his nomination for the award; his win; and . . .

Subaru listened aghast as Mahiro talked about his boss dragging him into the alley, screaming at him, insulting him – and then attacking him with a broken umbrella stem. No wonder Mahiro looked upset whenever the subject of his supporting actor award came up!

“No way,” Koichi said. “This guy just DID this, and nobody saw him?”

“Nobody but Junji,” Mahiro said. “He’s my boyfriend, now – but we were just friends with benefits then. He went and got Kobe – the director Uruha was talking about at the meeting – and Kobe rescued me.”

He paused. “See, Koichi, I have something I’m passionate about other than sex on camera, too. I’m an actor. I started out in horror films, but my career stalled out because I was supposedly too short to be a hero. I came to porn, but I approach it like any other acting. When I got that award, I was thrilled. It was the first validation I’d gotten of my talent in my whole career. And then, that bastard did that . . .”

“You had the same kind of frustration I did,” Koichi said. “So close to professional validation, and then . . .”

“Yeah,” Mahiro said. “I know I won the award fair and square – but still.”

Subaru suddenly felt a flutter of hope. Had they come to an understanding? Had he made peace between them?

“I’m still going to try to show you up on the red carpet next year, you know,” Koichi said.

“I’d like to see you try,” Mahiro said. “And if you do, I’ll make sure they all take your picture.”

“Maybe we can help each other,” Koichi said. “Maybe we can coordinate our arrival times – so we’re not hitting the red carpet at the same time. And I can provide you with some of Counting Goats’ jewelry to go with your outfits.”

“I’d like that,” Mahiro said.

“And if I see that bastard who did that to you?” Koichi added. “I will make SURE I do something to get him attention – unwanted attention.”

“You’re cool with each other now, right?” Subaru said. He felt his heart lightening up. 

“I guess so,” Koichi said. He raised his cup toward Mahiro, as if in a toast. “Sorry I thought you were trying to show me up.”

“No, I’m sorry I messed up your chance to showcase your brand,” Mahiro said. “It’s not going to happen again.”

At that moment, Mahiro’s phone went off. He looked at it. “It’s Junji,” he said. “He wants to know what kind of food to pick up.”

Subaru suddenly had an inspiration. “Koichi – do you and MiA have plans for dinner tonight?”

“Not that I know of,” Koichi said.

“Rather than picking something up for dinner?” Subaru said. “Tell the two of them to meet us at the ramen place by my building” – he gave Mahiro the full name and address – “in about a half-hour. And Koichi, can you have MiA meet us over there at the same time?”

“I’ll see,” Koichi said, getting out his own phone.

Subaru was suddenly very pleased with himself. His peacemaking mission had succeeded – thank God. And they were all going out for ramen together – like his vision of them all having pizza together at the meeting.

Best of all, he didn’t get thrown out of “Pornbucks” while his friends worked it out. He didn’t think he’s appreciate a lifetime ban from that place.

* * *

Several hours later, Mahiro and Subaru were sitting on the floor of Subaru and Tomoya’s apartment – while their significant others were sacked out on the couch.

They’d had a fun time out with MiA and Koichi at the ramen place – and to Subaru’s delight, Koichi continued to get along with Mahiro. Well, he was still calling him “Geisha Boy” – but it seemed to be more of a friendly name now, rather than a mocking insult.

When they were done eating, Koichi and MiA excused themselves. “We have an early photoshoot in the morning,” Koichi said.

“It’s a dual shoot for a magazine,” MiA said. “Not a porn publication, either - one of the edgier women’s magazines. So we’re going to be wearing clothes – I think.”

“They said the costumes would be ‘revealing, yet tasteful,’ Koichi said. “I’m going to sneak a couple of Counting Goats pieces into my outfit.”

The other four decided to go back to their current location and watch a DVD – but Tomoya and Junji didn’t make it halfway through the film before they nodded off.

“They must have done a lot of walking,” Mahiro whispered as the end credits rolled.

“I think they must have,” Subaru whispered back. He walked over to the machine and popped the DVD out. “Let’s go in the bedroom where we can talk and not wake them up.”

They headed into the other room and shut the door, both sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you and Koichi talked it out,” Subaru said.

“We wouldn’t have if you hadn’t set us up, you know,” Mahiro said.

“I had to,” Subaru said. “I mean, we’re all going to be in a major video together, and Koichi is my friend, and you . . .” He smiled at the other man. “I liked you from the moment I met you. Junji, too.”

“You should be a politician with those diplomatic skills,” Mahiro said. “Not a game designer.”

“I don’t want to be that.” Subaru wrinkled his nose. “Politics are boring.”

“It was really all a huge misunderstanding, you know,” Mahiro said. “He thought I was a diva trying to show him up. I thought he was a prima donna who was pissy because he wasn’t getting enough attention. We both couldn’t have been more wrong.”

“You’re both on the level with each other now,” Subaru said. “And I’m so glad you guys got along with MiA, too. He’s, well . . . he’s special to me.”

“Meaning, if it wasn’t for Tomoya and Koichi, you’d be together?”

“No!” Subaru said. “Um, I mean . . . I can’t imagine things without Tomoya and Koichi in the picture. But MiA is someone I love. That’s how I am. It’s how I’ve always been. I can love one guy with all my heart, but still have other guys who are very special to me as well. I mean, some people would probably see it as strange, but, well, it’s why I’m so much at home in this industry.”

“It’s not strange to me.” Mahiro reached out and took his hand.

“Because . . . you’re the same way as well?” Subaru remembered the night of the JAVAs, the passionate encounter the four of them had shared. It could have been passed off as drunken awards-night fun, but he was hoping it was something more.

“I thought that when Junji and I became official that I wouldn’t want any other guys,” Mahiro said. “In fact, I was wondering how I was going to do it with other men on-camera. And then, something happened that made me change my mind.”

“Which was?” Subaru suddenly felt breathless.

“I met you, silly.” Mahiro tapped him on the nose, making Subaru laugh.

“We can have a scene together in the pirate video, you know,” Subaru said. “Since Tomoya’s a writer on it, he can put one in.”

“Does he write out the sex scenes?”

“No.” Subaru ran his thumb back and forth across the hand he was still holding. “Uruha doesn’t believe in scripting sex. The writers do the intro and the outro, we discuss positioning and where the cameras are going to bewith Uruha, and then he just lets us do whatever we’re feeling. And it comes from the heart as much as . . . lower places.”

“So that’s why he wins all those awards,” Mahiro said. “He beat out Kobe-san as Best Director three years straight – and Kobe is brilliant.”

“It’s because everything Uruha puts on screen is real,” Subaru said. “Nothing is faked – well, except the stories. I don’t really turn into a seal.”

“Too bad,” Mahiro said. “I’d like to see you do it.”

“You and I should do what MiA and I did,” Subaru said. “We saved our first full time – I mean, with penetration – until we were in front of the cameras together. So when it happened, we both wanted it like burning – and it came out in the video.”

“Does this mean I don’t get to have you now?” Mahiro said.

Subaru glanced at the closed door. The other two were asleep in the other room. He wondered if they should go wake them up and invite them to join in – but ultimately decided to let them sleep. If they woke up and heard them, he was sure they’d join in on their own.

“You can,” Subaru said. “We’re just saving one thing, that’s all.” He reached out and caressed the other man’s face. “There’s plenty of other things we can do.”

He leaned over, and they kissed, gently, Subaru’s hand coming up to rest on the back of Mahiro’s head, pulling him in closer. Their lips opened, and Subaru let out a little sound of pleasure as he felt his new lover’s tongue touch his.

The kiss deepened, the two of them tipping over to the bed so Mahiro was on top of Subaru, the men wrapping their arms around each other, starting to rub their bodies together.

There were clothes in the way – way too many of them.

When they broke apart, panting, Subaru said, “How quiet do you think we can be?”

“We’re going to put ourselves to the test, aren’t we?” Mahiro replied. He reached down and began to tug at Subaru’s shirt.

“I can’t get undressed if you’re still lying on top of me!” Subaru said, laughing a little. When Mahiro stood up, Subaru made short work of his clothing, his shirt, pants and socks landing on the floor in rapid succession. He looked up to see Mahiro already stripped down to his underwear.

“That’s a little easier to get out of than traditional clothing, isn’t it?” Subaru said, holding his arms out to the other man.

“Just a little.” Mahiro lay back on top of them. “But I’m used to it by now.”

They kissed hotly again, now able to feel skin on skin, two pairs of underwear the only thing between them now. Subaru opened his lips right away, eager to plunder the other man’s mouth with his tongue, letting his hands slide down Mahiro’s body until he reached his ass.

He squeezed it gently, thinking that he felt so good, he was absolutely delicious, he was so glad they’d ended up here at the end of the evening, so he could be here like this with this man . . .

Subaru’s fingers began to slide under his lover’s waistband, touching the skin directly, caressing the firm flesh, feeling the other man shudder a little. He moved his mouth down to Mahiro’s neck, biting at it a little, and heard his new lover gasp.

He licked the spot he had bitten, slowly, then kissed it, plunging his whole hand into Mahiro’s underwear, rubbing that ass back and forth.

“Take them off,” Mahiro said, breathlessly.

Subaru grasped the waistband as Mahiro arched upward, letting them slide down his legs. “This would be easier if you were on the bottom,” he said. “Or even . . .” He raised his head, with a smile. “How about you sit on the edge of the bed?”

“You have something in mind, don’t you?” Mahiro said.

Subaru just nodded as Mahiro shifted position. He slid the underwear down, down and off, his eyes on the cock that was revealed, feeling his own hardening in response - so he slid his own underwear down and off as well.

“You’re really gorgeous,” he said, slowly running his fingers up the shaft. Well, he meant Mahiro as a whole – but this cock was pretty damn gorgeous on its own. He traced the shape, remembering how it had felt the first night they were together, thinking it felt even better now . . . (Well, of course, he thought, my senses were dulled by alcohol last time. Tonight, we’ve had nothing to drink but Starbucks and tea.)

He bent over, starting to kiss along the length, his lips soft on hard flesh, his tongue flicking out afterward, brushing along it lightly. He dragged it in one long lick up the underside of the cock, toward the tip.

When he reached it, he kissed along it lightly, flicking his tongue across it again, hearing the moan of the other man, feeling hands press against his hair.

“Suck it,” Mahiro moaned. “Please, I need it . . .”

Subaru opened his lips, moving down on the cock, sucking it gently as he took it in little by little. He knew he didn’t have MiA’s spectacular deep-throating talents, or the jaw-dropping skills of oral experts like Byou and Ruki, but he liked to think he was pretty good at this, in his own way.

Mahiro let out a deep groan as Subaru began to suck a little harder, moving faster. He grasped Subaru’s hair, thrusting his hips a little, pushing into the hot wetness that was surrounding him.

The more his lover responded, the more Subaru was inspired to suck harder, faster, take more of it in, feel it filling his mouth, the sensation and taste flooding his senses. He pulled back just enough to lick up and down the shaft again, hearing Mahiro moan lightly . . .

When he took it in again, sucking hard, moving down quickly, Mahiro let out a sound at a volume that indicated he’d completely forgotten they both had lovers in the next room. “Oh, God, oh, yes, suck it hard, you look so sweet but you’re a hot cocksucker . . .”

Hearing the dirty talk from a guy he didn’t expect to talk dirty made a hot thrill run through Subaru’s body, as he moved down harder, taking Mahiro as deep as he possibly could, sucking quickly, reaching up to caress a nipple, feeling the hard bud beneath his fingertips . . .

“I’m going to . . . oh, fuck . . . .” Mahiro suddenly let out a loud cry, and Subaru felt the gush of hot fluid into his mouth, his throat, and he swallowed it, thinking it was good, so damn good . . .

He moved back up and kissed Mahiro hard, and Mahiro kissed him back, plunging his tongue into Subaru’s mouth to taste himself.

“Oh, my God,” Mahiro panted when they broke apart. “Oh, my God, that was amazing.”

“It was amazing for me, too,” Subaru said. “You taste so good . . .”

“That mouth of yours . . . it was like velvet. Hot, wet velvet. And you were sucking so hard . . .” Mahiro kissed him again. “I have to do something special for you.”

“It’s all right . . .”

“It’s only fair. I have to make you come as hard as you made me come.” Mahiro glanced around. “Do you have any toys?”

Subaru did – a little strongbox filled with gadgets Yuuki had given him as a gift. He and Tomoya hadn’t really incorporated them into their lovemaking yet – but they were there for when they wanted them. Subaru opened the nighttable drawer and reached to the back, pulling the box out. He opened it and handed it to Mahiro.

There were a couple of pretty standard vibrating butt plugs, a prostate massager, a blue rubber dong with a suction cup on the end, and . . . Mahiro pulled out what looked like a small ring that fit around the tip of one finger. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes,” Subaru said, breathlessly.

Mahiro flipped a switch on the side of the little object, and it leapt to life, buzzing and vibrating. He bent over to kiss Subaru, reaching downward.

And before he knew it, there was an amazing vibrating sensation running up and down his inner thigh. It seemed to pierce through him, running to his core.

He parted his thighs, raising his hips, encouraging him to bring that finger to where he wanted it most – and sure enough, it made contact with his cock, running up the side, the vibrations teasing his most sensitive nerves, making heat shoot through his body.

“Oh, my God,” Subaru moaned, writhing on the bed under the delicious onslaught. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop . . .”

Mahiro didn’t. He began to run up and down faster, circling the tip slowly, caressing extra-sensitive spots, then moving back down again. He slid down the bed, never losing contact with Subaru’s erection as he kissed his way down the taller man’s body.

His tongue ran over the tip of Subaru’s hardness as the vibrator teased the base, making the blond let out a strangled cry. He couldn’t believe he was feeling it, it was too amazing, the sensation of Mahiro licking at him, tongue tracing patterns over the tip, while his finger rubbed along the shaft, buzzing and vibrating.

“Oh, God, oh, God, baby!” Subaru cried, grabbing at Mahiro’s head the way Mahiro had done to him, his whole body writhing, lost in the sensations all over his cock, of hot, wet tongue sliding along paths just traced by the vibrator, the little toy buzzing everywhere, from bottom to top of the shaft . . .

And then, Mahiro opened his mouth and took in as much of Subaru as he could, sucking hard, moving the vibrator downward, brushing it lightly over Subaru’s balls. Subaru cried out, the sudden explosion of ecstasy taking him by surprise, feeling himself pouring into Mahiro’s mouth as the sensations rocked his entire body, until he collapsed back to the bed, spent.

He’d think “So much for being quiet” – if he was capable of coherent thought at that moment.

Mahiro lay back next to him, and they kissed tenderly, their lips coming together softly. Subaru put his head on Mahiro’s chest, and they slid their arms about one another, closing their eyes and sighing in bliss.

They were still lying like that, luxuriating in the afterglow, when they heard a noise in the doorway. Tomoya was yawning, stretching and saying, “What did I miss?”

Junji, who came plodding after him like a near-zombie, woke up in a hurry when he saw the other two naked in bed. “Looks like we missed a lot,” he said.

“Were we too noisy?” Subaru said, sheepishly.

“Nah.” Junji yawned again. “We just now both woke up – looks like we slept through the festivities.”

“We wanted to let you sleep,” Mahiro said, sitting up halfway. “You were tired.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Junji leaned over and kissed him. “Really.”

“You two could stay over all night,” Subaru said. “We’ve got enough futons so that all four of us could sleep in the living room – or we could all try to fit on here.”

“I think we could make it,” Tomoya said. “We’re all skinny.”

“And then,” Subaru said, “later on, we could all . . . you know.”

“We need to get cleaned up first!” Mahiro jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom, Subaru close behind him.

When they came back, Subaru settled back to the bed with a sigh of relief and contentment. It was over – another crisis had come and gone, and things were looking up. (Especially prospects for the rest of the evening.)

And now, they had a major video to look forward to.

He was especially going to look forward to that certain scene with Mahiro.

* * *

In Uruha and Kai’s place, Uruha was getting ready to head into the shower when his phone went off with a message.

“Well-done on the Kobe deal,” Sparxxx wrote. “That’s an addition that’s going to pay off handsomely in the future.”

“Thanks,” Uruha typed back. “I’m just glad to get some stuff off my plate. Most of my actors – especially the ones who came from other companies – said they were open to working with him. He’s going to be used mostly for Kiryu Video, but he’ll work on some PSC productions as well.”

“And I have a piece of interesting news to share with you,” Sparxxx said. “It seems that there’s some bloggers and critics who got wind of the corruption that caused Kobe to walk away from Hard Candy. They’re not happy – and they think it’s time for a second awards show, one chosen by the fans alone - with no opportunities for vote-fixing.”

“It’s not going to be like that Grand Prix awards fiasco the straight porn industry had, is it?” Uruha typed. “Where awards are determined by DVD sales? There was some serious corruption involved in that one.” Indeed, there had been reports of company executives sending underlings out to buy their videos in bulk to boost their numbers.

“No, this is going to be purely fan voting,” Sparxxx replied. “Via a web site. They’ll have a list of videos and actors they can vote for in each category, and the top three will receive prizes.”

“Top three? Not just the winner?” Uruha said. This was interesting – it offered opportunities to spread the awards wealth around.

“That’s what they said,” Sparxxx said. “And instead of a single trophy, there will be gold, silver and bronze medals, like the Olympics.”

“I like the idea,” Uruha said. “I imagine Heavy Hitter doesn’t.”

“They don’t know yet,” Sparxxx said. “It hasn’t been officially released – I’m just giving you a heads-up. Keep it under your hat.”

“News is concealed,” Uruha said. “And I’ll be sure to tell you what happens on my new set.”

As he finally headed for the bathroom, he wondered – not for the first time – who Sparxxx was, how the blogger always seems to know so much. In a way, it didn’t really matter where the info came from – because it ended up helping him.

He was humming as he went under the spray. This coming year was going to be the biggest and best ever – new awards or no new awards.


End file.
